Tan simple como eso
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Se dice que hay cosas que se heredan por el nombre. Se dice también que otras cosas se saltean una generación. Ahora, hay que tener mala suerte para estar justo en la mira de alguien que es resultado de ambas. Ella lo sabe...¡por Merlín que lo sabe!


**Todos los derechos están reservados por los respectivos dueños. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo. **

* * *

**Tan simple como eso**

La historia se estaba repitiendo; bien podrían ratificarlo las armaduras que a falta de ser milenarias, y de tener sus cuantos recovecos faltos de aceite, eran observadoras.

Una vez más, ella daba la vuelta en la siguiente esquina con algunos cabellos fuera de lugar y la mirada fija en un punto X. El contador de su paciencia estaba temiblemente rojo y las mejillas, acompañando, hervían de fastidio y algo de vergüenza. Se notaba que a sus diecisiete años poco sabía de manejar la ira y de declaraciones escandalosas. Lo más cercano que había estado en su vida de un tórrido romance fue en kinder, con cinco años, y la cosa no terminó bien. Su supuesto príncipe azul le abandonó por un juego de plastilina. Después no hubo tiempo de más príncipes, el azul ya no era el nuevo rojo, sino que el amarillo, y había que besar demasiados sapos para llegar al verdadero. Lo cual llevaba a un nuevo problema, los príncipes eran aburridos y almidonados. Entonces ahí quedo, sin expectativas amorosas y con una leve tendencia a leer demasiado.

¡ Y conocer todo de todo!

Que ingenua había sido. Podría haberse evitado todo el problema si no hubiese abierto la boca, si, apartándose, quedase rezagada en aquella conversación efusiva que se formó en la casa de los Weasley cuando fue de visita en el verano. ¡Pero no! Fue directa pero tímida, fue segura de su argumento y de información histórica que la respaldaba. Fue todo lo que era ella, con su tartamudeo medroso al comienzo y sus mejillas sonrosadas por la pena de tener que hablar ante tantas personas (la familia de su amiga era enorme). Allí sintió la primera mirada: era extremadamente curiosa y aturdidora.

No le dio importancia, ninguna en particular, la gente miraba a otros todo el tiempo y no por ello debía hacerse problema.

El calvario fue al siguiente día; su amiga había tenido que gritarle a su primo. No hubo de otra, James Potter había intentado subirla a ella, con el terror que le tenía a las alturas, a su escoba para comprobar no sabía qué cosa, lo que produjo que aterrada, se encerrase en el baño.

Y ese mismo domingo con el sol cayendo a lo lejos y con sus padres en la puerta hablando con los Weasley, un balde de agua fría la asustó cuando de la nada James Potter, el primo más revoltoso (según su amiga) invitó a salir.

¡No podía estar hablando en serio! ¿Quién podría tomarse en serio tal invitación? ¡Había intentado asesinarla del espanto al obligarla a subir a la escoba en la mañana!

Se contuvo de reírsele en la cara, se contuvo, porque su amiga lo golpeó con todo y sus pegas, apartándolo del camino y arrastrándola fuera de su alcance, hacia la salida.

Tendría que haber mirado hacia atrás para notar que tal vez no estaba gastándola, así cuando el primero de septiembre se encontrasen la pregunta no la hubiese tomado por sorpresa:

― ¿Lo pensaste? ― Nadie diría que James Potter se iba por las ramas. Era seguro de sí mismo como su nombre y altura. Era todo lo que una sonrisa picara podía expresar y más. Y era - a falta de continuar vanagloriándolo- todo lo que desease ser con sus quince años.

― ¿Sobre?

― Te invite a salir.

― Creí...pensé que era una broma.

― No lo era ¿Qué me dices?

― ¿Qué no?

Existían muchas razones para negarse. Primero, era dos años mayor que él y...bueno, tal vez esa no era una excusa, Victoire era dos años mayor que ella y no había evitado que se convirtiesen en muy buenas amigas mientras la joven cursaba Hogwarts. Uhm.

¿Podría entonces justificarse su negativa al ser él un bromista innato? Nunca le encontró encanto al hecho de reírse de otros, así que si. Contaba como un punto en contra.

Eso había sido hace meses y con las navidades en puerta no quedaba otra que continuar evitándolo por las dudas. James Sirius Potter era jodidamente persistente y cada vez que podía- lo que es completamente traducible al: cuando quería.- la invitaba.

El chico estaba muy aburrido, o tendría que inventarse una vida. Probablemente se sentía presionado con el comienzo de los TIMOS en Hogwarts y buscaba algo con lo cual entretenerse hasta ponerse serio y...

― ¡Aquí estás! ― caminó rápidamente hacia ella sin darle tiempo a darse la media vuelta y huir. ― Hace rato te estoy llamando ¿No me escuchaste?

― Para ser una persona tan popular, sinceramente, te veo aburrirte muy seguido. ― fue la escueta respuesta.

Él sonrió.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de detenerse comenzó a caminar a su lado. No le fue difícil, era alto para su edad y en comparación, cualquiera a su lado lo sería. Lo que tenía de menuda lo tenía de Hufflepuff y con eso se decía todo.

― ¿No tienes nada mas interesarte que hacer que perseguirme por medio castillo?

― Mi querida, no hemos caminado tanto.

― ...

― De todas formas ― pasando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza en forma desinteresada, continuó. ―, no veo por qué debas mostraste tan hostil conmigo, hoy no hice nada malo.

― Y te enorgulleces de decir tan efusivamente **hoy**.

― Si, algo es algo...y probablemente no dure mucho, pero lo intento. ― Tan descarado como siempre.

Fue cuando doblaron en el siguiente pasillo que se encontraron de lleno con un grupo de Gryffindor.

― ¡Jamsie, te estábamos buscando! ― exclamó una de las chicas. Las caras se le hicieron terriblemente conocidas y al instante cayó en cuenta que era el equipo de Quidditch de dicha casa. ― Mira que te desapareces rápido. Tenemos reunión.

― Si, ahm, ahora ― miró a la chica a su lado. ―. La acompañare a su sala común. Encontrémonos en la entrada al estadio.

― No hace falta que me acompañes ― masculló ella.

― Que tierno de tu parte James, siempre preocupándote por los más demás ― ese tono de voz era obvio. A esa Gryffindor no le simpatizaba y probablemente pensaba que la caballerosidad de James se debía a algo externo y completamente impersonal.

¡Qué bueno! ¡El sentimiento era mutuo! ¿Qué clase de nombre era _Jamsie_?

¡Por Merlín!

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Rápidamente continuó su camino sin despedirse, aterrada por lo que acababa de cruzar por su pecho. ¿Eran celos?

¡No!

No.

¿No?

Nonononononononono.

― En realidad estoy tratando que sea mi novia.

A más de uno se le cayó la mandíbula.

James se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente y sonrió.

― Pero voy por pasos, por ahora la estoy invitando a salir e iba bien, así que si me disculpan...― lo vieron alejarse a paso rápido, llegando junto a la chica en menos de lo que pensaban.

Más de un corazón se rompería esa tarde al regarse el rumor. Ni hablar de la paciencia de la pobre Hufflepuff. Pero esa, ya es otra historia.

* * *

_¡Buenas! A falta de actualización de "El pacto", y retomando la vida que tuve que dejar en pausa por los exámenes, les dejo este pequeño oneshot, trozo de vida de James Sirius y su tendencia a ser él. _

_¡Espero los haya gustado!_

_¡Besos!_

_Grisel_


End file.
